


Adventures

by littlemisscourtneyy



Category: Fan Fic - Fandom, Fiction - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, youtube - Fandom, youtuber
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisscourtneyy/pseuds/littlemisscourtneyy
Summary: What happens when you're dating Marcus Butler?What happens when your mental health goes south, the hate gets to you, and you're slowly becoming something you don't want to be?Tori knows, she knows all too well.Do you want to know too?





	Adventures

**Tori’s POV**

“Marcus I am warning you, if you don’t leave me alone I will remove all hope of you ever having children.” I warned in between giggles. He continued to tickle me, ignoring my warning. To my saving his phone began to ring, “Answer your phone.” I grinned, pushing him off me.

I hadn’t quite realised how hard I had actually managed to push him until I heard a thud, and Marcus disappear off the side of the bed. I looked over to see Marcus sitting on the floor. “Oops.” I smiled, somewhat sarcastically before getting up to get ready for what was going to be a very long day.

***

I walked back into the bedroom having showered, wrapped in a towel, drying my hair off a little with a second towel, slowly gathering my clothes together to finish getting ready. Looking over at Marcus, who was still sat on the floor beside the bed, looking like a pouty toddler.

 “So, Jack and Finn stayed in Joe’s last night and they are all gonna meet us at the hotel there, we’re picking Alfie up from his and then we are all travelling up to Liverpool for the meet and greet weekend.” Marcus smiled as he spoke, coming out of his sulk on the floor.

“Okay, so how long are we staying in Liverpool?” I quizzed, picking up my makeup bag, tying my hair back to apply my makeup.

“Until Monday night, so pack what you need for the weekend.” He smiled through the mirror; I had now finished applying my makeup. I only ever wore minimal amounts of makeup, a little foundation, mascara, a bold matte lipstick and a simple cat eye, so I was fairly quick at applying it. Afterwards I dried my hair fully and got dressed for the day, I didn’t want to be uncomfortable travelling so opted for a simple t-shirt dress.

I crossed the room and pulled out my travel bag beginning the packing process for three days of clothing, clothes for all weathers, it is Britain after all, it can still be cold and raining in the middle of summer. Once I had finished on the clothes, I picked up a backpack, filling it with other essentials, makeup bag, hair brush, phone chargers, laptop and camera. The entire time thinking about the weekend, and how it was about to pan out.

“Marcus, are we doing meet and greets Saturday, Sunday and Monday?” I asked as he walked back in from his own shower, curiosity getting the better of me, wondering how many fans we were going to see this weekend.

“Well, Saturday we’re in Liverpool doing a meet and greet in the afternoon, and then Sunday we’re doing the same again in Manchester. Monday, we have time to ourselves before we leave late afternoon, early evening time.” He explained, “Why so curious?” He looked over to me, his towel hanging low on his hips.

 “I ask because we haven’t seen my parents in a while.” I sighed, knowing it had been a long time since we’d been to Liverpool last.

“Monday is time for us, we will go see them then, okay?” He smiled at me, pulling his t-shirt over his head. “Now come on, the car isn’t going to pack itself.”

***

 “It’s T-T-Tori!” Alfie smiled, prodding me in the side as he climbed into the car. Marcus had taken their bags and put them in the boot.

“So, is everyone ready?” Marcus asked looking at me. I thought about it for a moment.

“No, I can’t, Alfie, can we switch? I would rather sleep the journey.” Both of the boys understanding how travel sick I could get; the switch was made. Marcus had Alfie in the front for company, and I had the space to sleep.

 “Is everyone ready now?” Marcus asked once more.

“Yeah, we are.” I answered, lying down in the back, resting my head on the window I’d cushioned with my jacket.

***

 “Tori, it’s time to wake up sweetheart.” I heard a voice as I was gently shook. I opened my eyes and looked up to se Alfie smiling down at me. I then sat up and noticed the car was still in motion. “Alfie, you said we were here.” I croaked.

“Don’t take it out on Alfie, I asked him to wake you up we’re literally turning into the street now, you’ll be fine.” He said, you could tell by his voice he was smiling.

The car then came to a stop. “So, what are we doing now then?” I asked as we all climbed out of the car.

“We’re all booking into our rooms and then we can do what we want, shall we all go get food in an hour?” Joe smiled.

“Joey!! Hey!!” I beamed as I skipped over to hug him.

“Oh, and I don’t get a hello?” A female voice came from behind me. I spun round to see none other than Riley standing there.

“Riley!! I have missed you!! Why haven’t you been to visit me?!” I questioned her.  We then hugged for a good two minutes before grabbing our bags and following the guys into the hotel. “So, how have you and Joe been?” I smiled.

“Amazing, we are thinking of moving in together, but closer to you guys.” She announced.

“Oh my god, you should move in with us!” I thought aloud, looking over to Marcus hopefully.

 


End file.
